Aliquam Urbana
by NarikoKaori
Summary: Ame was not the normal girl by all means. Not especially when she happens to have some little inner issues going on with herself. Though there happens to be times when she wishes when she was elsewhere. One day she actually ascends into a new world she thought was just fiction, was actually a different universe. So she, being her idiotic self, hopefully won't die.Warning OOC,ok!Dx
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing but oc!**

* * *

**This was wrote back in 2011, Yeah laugh it up. Idk what inspired me to write this. :/ judge it or not. Who knows if I want to even make a longer story. Plus its a change, or whatever you think. It's soo damn ooc and all, but I couldn't care anymore. It's my story so I can do whatever I damn please with it. Oh and by the way, I wrote this a few years back so who cares if it' soo incorrect. I don;t even remember much of how the storyline goes, so I have to play it if I want to continue this. I'm just clearing up the hard drive before destroying them so I would just publish them on here and see what happens.****I might continue it or not. Who knows. I don't care how many negative replies I will get, it doesn't matter anymore. It doesn't bother me. I don't know how this will go, well IF i want to continue it. Plus I wrote this, as I repeat, 4 plus years little story even makes me laugh out of amusement. Sure I got some bad grammar and issues with my past and present tenses, but who cares! Just focus on reading and forget about the negativity. And don't go comment about how I have grammar issues and how to fix it and all that, because I KNOW I have them. Anyways, hello for reading this.**

* * *

Aliquam Urbana

I was known by a few names, my real name and my nicknames, but I would rather be called Ame; Kira or even Shade. My real name is not my favorite nonetheless; just unwanted and disliked hated memories. Names are usually with faces or however it was again; Memories, what a dreaded subject.

I'm only 18 years old, by all means that means I was born on June 4, 1994. So I just turned 18 yesterday. I am just some unknown person that is not like well liked, because of my views, bipolar and my likes. I have people that hate me and those who care (only a few) and those who don't give a heartless care either. I hate them too.

I felt as if I am being ripped apart, piece by bloody piece. I grabbed my bedpost and growled loudly, I couldn't scream because it sounds usually like a dying cat or rather one injured.

"Shit" I hissed before slipping unto a state of unconsciousness.

I woke up to "God of the Mind" by Disturbed playing from my music player loudly. I opened my eyes and look around the poorly lit room. The walls were not wood, but fucking black with blood like stains splattered on the walls. The ceilings were the same color and the floor matching too.

I hopped out of the bed and went to switch the lights on. On a dresser to my right, had an "Pipboy 3000" like design from Fallout 3/New Vegas on it, however it had a Beware of girl too it. I glanced down at my clothes and at the mirror in front of me.

I had virgin white snow hair and fiery red eyes. 'What the fuck' was all I could think. I had a thin figure but with some wide hips, I had my eyes had black eyeliner that is like those pin up women's make up. My outfit is dark grey jeans and a black tan top, showing my left shoulder tattoo off that's a black outlined teapot pouring. I frowned disappointed; I didn't really enjoy tank tops.

I explored the house, one bedroom and one bathroom. I found better clothing and change into a black and red pinstriped bra, black boy shorts, thigh length black stockings and a white v-neck top with buttons, and an onyx skirt with white thin pinstripes and its all finished with knee length dark red boots with buckles on them.

My eyes has darkness around them, must be how my eyes are. I smirked, my teeth shows, they are pointy and sharp since I ran my finger against them and they pierced the skin making crimson run down the light skin. My smirk grew. "Sweet" I exclaimed. "I look amusing, for more than my home world"

I glance down at my nails and they were short and painted red, my ears are pointy and held pearl earrings. I shrugged it off and left back to the minimal high tech living room after retrieving my pip-girl from my room. I strolled through it, everything I had and own is on it, and somehow it had a pocket dimension? It was impressive. I left out the front door and stopped in my tracks, "Oh shit" I whispered. In front of me had been Miltia or rather the old one since… I don't even remember what happened here. "Xenosaga…before… ah ridiculous; isn't this before the attack and….ohhhh god help me" I groaned. "This is going to be really unfortunate"

_'….But personally I do desire to meet Rubedo, Albedo and Nigredo… or as you know them as Jr/Little Master, Albedo and Gaignun Kukai' _

Two men in blue suits with white stepped towards me and their stature stood stiff, it appears like they are a part of the military. "Ame, Kira, or Shade; we are here to escort you to your meeting" they held out a data pad and I took it and read it, and passed it back. I blinked and blink once again. Then i let out a laugh.

'Why the hell would Yuriev have you come and get me? What purpose does this go to? What in U-dos name is he smoking or even snorting?!' I thought shocked.

Once my laughter died down I rubbed my hands together and sighed. "Is that so? Hmmm, alright boys, let's go, show the way" I winked, they being imbeciles had blushed deep red and looked away; I followed them and took in the scenery. I loved it, way better then my foolish world.

In the halls of the Institute, I had passed by three boys. I was glad to see them, but knowing me I stopped in my tracks and gained their attention "Hey little boys… ohh that sounded wrong" I smacked my forehead. "mmmm…. Okay. Yo redhead, blackie and whitey too! So I'm Ame" Out of the corner of my eyes I noticed that Albedo was staring at my shocked. I ran my hand through my long hair. "I know my hairs awesome right?" he nodded slowly.

I grinned in return, "well I LOVE white hair ya know and yours is pretty awesome too!" he beamed happily. 'Weird" I thought. 'Since is he…eh, like this? Don't tell me I'm some pathetic Mary sue? Oh U-do kill me'

"Who are you?" Rubedo said. I wanted to hug him and kidnap them oh and even Citrine. I think she's cute and I always pretended the four were my children. Yeah go figure.

"I am Ame, like I said. Anyways, my hair is shinier then yours and white too. See, I'll start the white hair association club, and you whitey join my group!" I exclaimed.

_"Albedo oh you adorable boy, I'm going to get you to be like a son…Somehow...Hah_" I smirked evilly mentally of course. "Okay" he said.

I grinned once more staring at the shocked faces. "Fucking aye...since when… damn it. U-do must love this. Oh my Gods and Goddesses, why do I must go through this ooc dumb ass story?!' I sighed loudly.

They glanced at me. I shook my head quite bored. "Heaven or hell; which path do I take to find my peace? Will it be of soothing harps and dancing angels or does it end in ashes falling down onto my skin and burning it with the cries of agony echo into my ears? Which is my path? What do I follow?" I whispered to myself. "But since I don't know this is going to be a tough choice….damn"

"What was that?" Nigredo asked, I stared back and closed my eyes and replied. "A poem by me"

"Then why does it sound so familiar?" he asked himself more than me. "Yeah it does sound familiar" Rubedo said.

I sighed dramatically." I don't know; it echoes in my head, echoing and echoing and echoing… like a broken record repeating itself over and over again" I snapped. His face rose in shock, "I-I didn't-"I waved it off. "Its fine, okay" I paused when noticing a song: Rapunzel by Emilie Autumn played off of my pip-girl music player.

I noticed my unofficial son, as I will now call him, has been staring off into the distance, his eyes darkening in thought_. 'Ooooh snap' _I cried mentally, in shock not fear. "Hey, whitey; Are you okay sweetie?" I snapped my fingers in front of his face. Suddenly he grabbed them; he stared up into my eyes. They were gleaming darkly. _'Oh what did I do to deserve that?'_ He let go and backed away from me, hiding away behind Rubedo. I looked down at my wrist and it was dark blue, I smirked darkly. I love pain, okay? It just brings the masochist out in me…somehow.

"Boys, I got to go. Later" I followed the two escorting military looking men to an office.

You know standing and facing Yuriev wasn't a great thing, even when I used to have a major crush on him a few years back. Shut up, it happens when you had no friends and were bullied in middle and high school, it sucks. Yeah go complain about it. I couldn't care anymore about it. "So why am I here for?" I asked lazily reclining in a chair in front of his desk.

He, Yuriev; whom happened to stare at me sneering, "You know why you are here for. You tell me why" He held out a letter and practically thrown it at my face. God I love it how he gets crazy at times. Well kill me already.

"What the hell!" I mentally growled. I grabbed the paper from the floor and stared at it and read it. I t was practically a latter, a threat…No. A love letter… Definitely a no… I think. It's not even my hand writing… Jeez.

"Ohhh… great" I glanced up at his face. His eyes were practically screaming, _'I'll fucking kill you'_ or of some sort similar to violence. But an _'I'll screw your brains out'_ would make me want to run… well it turns me on. Damn it. This is lovely, note the sarcasm.

"Tell me, why and how you know everything?!" He said. "Everything it says in there!"

I blinked and swallowed my saliva. "Know what, how to be badass?" I joked, nervousness cradling up against me like a blanket. He narrowed his eyes. "Tell me now!" I giggled quietly, his face turning red in anger. I then began to laugh maniacally. "Ohhh, is this anger? Ahahaha. I'm so scared!" I couldn't help it, it was so damn funny. What I didn't expect was a big ass freaking 'book' flying at me. I wonder where he got that…. I fell out of my chair, "oomph" what shocked me was the reaction. I groaned loudly. I liked pain and it was confirmed.

"And she fell. He stared in distain" I said getting up slowly. Which was more a creeper when he was staring at my chest; I didn't really like being stared at. It was very annoying.  
"Ame" he whispered. It rolled off his tongue like it was familiar. I didn't freaking know him personally.

I fixed my shirt and crossed my arms; Anger bubbling up in my chest. "Don't do that ever again" I hissed angrily. "Oh is that a threat?" He shot back.

I titled my head and inclined my head. "Perhaps" A heated glare began, "Oh how sad. Did I hurt your feelings?" The anger in my veins burned hotter. I swore I saw red; I snared angrily and charged at him, my fists ready to beat him to a pulp.

The next I knew was I had my boot to his neck and he was on the floor, breathing heavily and he was on his back staring up at me menacingly. That did make a hot needled pierce my stomach kind of sensation. "You know, I kind of want to be some body guard or something here" I pressed my lips in a thin line and glared back at him daringly. Silence came due to mock me with this demand.

Next thing I knew was that I heard gunshots but I felt only a pinch and nothing, I looked down at my chest to see the bullets hit the wall before me and my wounds healed up. Oh great I'm giving an Albedo moment. Wait that's kind of awesome; Oh maybe I'll have been like a smooth criminal, yeah I know Michael Jackson…. I like his music, he shall rest in peace.

Yuriev's eyes dilated; perhaps he's thinking how to use this healing ability I have? That would certainly suck. "You're hired then" I stared at him this time shocked. "What... I… what for…. Wow" okay I will tell you, I didn't expect for any agreement, Amazing.

"Security, personal guard" He was cocky. I frowned and lifted my foot off of his neck. "Ehhh" I rubbed the back of my neck and strolled over to the door and I froze as breath was on my neck. "I liked testing you, ohh how we could get along real well," he inhaled deeply. "You smell delicious-"his breath on my neck and I turned fast as I can and my fist head right at him and it popped in the nose.

I hurried out of the room in a hurry. The last I saw was a smirk growing and his eyes were narrowed. I ran out to the garden where we had witnessed from the second game where Albedo was digging graves; yeah there. ..

"I'm HIS bodyguard? Ahhh damn it… I do not really like it anymore" I nearly yelled in horror. I collapsed to the ground on my knees and pound my fists against the earthly ground hardly. I let out a snarl and my arms shook in rage and I wanted to cause pain, to more myself than anybody else. It's just… a bad habit I had picked up when I was younger.

"Ame!" I turned my head to see the three from earlier. Oh why are the boys here?

"Yeah," I said, "Is it something you need?" I pushed my feelings backing into its cage. "So I guess I work here or something?"

They grinned. How the fuck did I get these three to like me already? Ehhh maybe it's that I'm good with kids? I always watched kids of people I knew for a couple years and I knew how to deal with them, perhaps I have that lovely motherly aura? Well I won't sit here all day and debate over what is causing this surprising results so quickly without getting to truly know them. It's a nuisance.

{FF}~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

{NOTES/Journal}

It's been, what, nearly 8 months since I was hired by Yuriev. In the 8 months I was here I had been practically making sure he won't get shot by those imaginary ghosts or anybody, not like I care or try either. Well I try to make it look like I'm actually working… argue all you want. Though some days I want him to get shot, and some days I want him to take me and have me… okay umm maybe I should actually shut up? So the group I formed had I, the founder; Albedo, the second in command: "whitey". Rubedo as the red head scout: "red", and Nigredo the negotiator of oddness: "blackie"

I met Citrine; she didn't really want to join. Though she was my unofficial daughter, I freaking adore her. Though she's loyal but should have been with her siblings instead of going the path where she dies in the future, it's sad really…well to me that it's unfortunate. At night I made sure to lock my doors and windows at night for fear that Yuriev might jack my dna or something.

I noticed that it's nearly been time for the lovely attack. Anyways, somehow I met Shion Uzuki, a month ago. What a funny cute girl. She has some fire in her spirit. Got to like that; But it was sad that she had turned her back on her brother, that pissed me off a lot. He tries and it's never good enough for her. Maybe I need to find a way to have him survive the end instead of not die? But how….How should I do that?

I don't know how I did it but one day I had shipped Wilhelm a heavy bag full of potatoes or something that looks and tastes like them. Funny enough I had no return address either. I sure as hell didn't know what happened to them. Oh I have such a scatter brain at times…. So I bought guns yesterday. I am preparing myself to get out of here and hopefully find myself in a safe place. Oh right, Yuriev just dropped dead. Nigredo killed him.

~~{End journal entry}

I smirked and slipped the journal inside of my bad. My ears picked up a peculiar enchanting song in the background: The song of Nephilim. How long was that going on?

"Fuck!" I shouted and packed some of my belongings and slipped on my pip-girl and scanned in the items, they disappeared in some kind of dimensional space.

I slipped my guns in the holsters then strapped them on. I ran out the door and left right away to go find my little sweeties. "Damn my life it's going to kill me" screams echoed in the night. I hit a few buttons on my pip-girl and the song "Smooth criminal' player. I pulled out my guns and shot down a few fuckers that tried to kill me: Headshots. Thanks to being in another world, I was used to killing. I continued on without a word.

I jumped over some piles of rubble. I growled as an explosion was close to me, I frowned. I was hit by a bullet and I growled. "Why do I always get hurt?" I sighed and watched as blood oozed out and then it healed up.

More footsteps from my left, I glanced over to see soldiers with their guns straight at me. I shook my head, "1,2,3,8,12.. I have to take 12 soldiers down?!"

"Halt. Put your-"they were cut off when I begun to shoot at them, trigger happy ol' me. I guess my old friend taught me to shoot first and ask questions later, Amusing nonetheless. I grinned widely as they fell to the ground, more and more bullets I received and more of the enemies dropped only two remained.

"Great" I murmured. I ran at them with a blind fury since my gun jammed. A blind fury burned my sight and I had red clouded over me like a wild animal with blood. I heard loud explosions over my head; I quickly looked up at the sky, noticing the fire. What is now going on?

When I got to my destination, I was found a heart breaking scene. Rubedo was holding Albedo and he was crying. Nigredo was watching too with tears falling down like the rain. I felt my heart clench with sorrow. I shook it off and clenched my fists. "I saw a rescue squad, you both get going now!" I know the fact; I have been changing a few things in this world. It better be for the better. _'Since when did this go like this; it must have changed because I am here'_

I don't know how it happened but next thing I knew was the Rubedo was holding Nigredo, my consciousness was fading in and out, so this was odd, it was like watching scenes beholding before my eyes.

"But-"Jr. shouted. I growled loudly and pointed in the direction of where Chaos and Canaan were on the way too. "GO!" I screamed angrily. "I don't want to lose you both, leave now!" he was frozen in fear. "I will not repeat myself after this. I will hold these guys off, now go!" tears fell down hid faces. "Will we see you again?"He asked; I smiled, "Yes, but go!"

Little did they know was that Yuriev had practically embedded his conscious inside of Nigredo. I remembered watching Rubedo pick up the barely conscious brother.

I sighed staring at the young Albedo. "Shit" I weighed my options and either get him and risk my life or leave him. Though he was my son…unofficially… fuck it I will get him. I put him on my back and held onto him with one hand and the other on my gun. "Please, somebody help me" I whispered, knowing this might be my last night of living. I hope not.

The song "Fun house" by Pink played. I stopped before a major crack in the ground. Fire erupted around; it was too think and high to get through; too hot as well. I slipped him off of my back and on to the ground. I sat down and knowing this is my final moment in my life.

"Well at least I tried to change it a little. God, please help one of us. I ask of Nephilim, if you can hear me, please help us…Please" I whispered, tears flooded down my cheeks and on the ground. I tried to blink them away, it didn't work. I let out my scream of agony and fear.

I crawled over to Albedo and pulled him on to my lap. "My poor little boy; If you're awake or alive.. Remember this, always. Life will take you everywhere, down many paths and roads, till the day you realize what you're meant to live for… okay?" I thought I seen movements from him. I shook my head; I'm probably imagining things from this heat.

The ground begun to shake, my blood froze in my veins, I held onto Albedo tighter. I don't even know why I have grown attached to these kids so fast. "Funny. I have not imagined my life end like this" then the ground fell beneath us. Darkness flooded my vision_, 'I must have died'_ I thought negatively.

"Nephilim" I said, breathing out in shock. She stood before us in her white dress. Somehow she had us somewhere else. I didn't know what else to say. She smiled softly. Her eyes were kind to me. I thought so at least. She spoke, "Ame," I nodded slowly. "I see. I heard you called me asking for help. I came before you two fell" I smiled gracefully. "Thank you so much"

She smiled and looked at me holding Albedo like a mother does. "I see you tried to change this story's ending, however what you did caused a rift" I felt my body stiffen. She stepped forward several times.

"You claim them as your own I see," She paused briefly. "He will remember this like the others about your existence. You had stayed with him. Do you know what this means?" she asked me. I wanted to say, 'This story is way off' but I didn't. I bit my lip, "Yes. He would still act the same to his brothers to me as well?"

I did NOT know unfortunately. I had no answer this time. "He would always remember, but what he will do about this is solely up to him. I hope you understand"

I nodded; it felt like I was on auto pilot now. "You'll be waking up soon" she smiled broadly. "13 years later? 15? When is the first game?" I said. "You'll see" she faded from existence as my vision darkened.

Little did Ame know she was waking up exactly then: The first game; the beginning. Until then, the years pass. Though her aging was not happening quickly, it was slower, very horribly slow.

I woke up, feeling like I had been punched in the stomach. I opened my eyes and looked around. I was in my room on a ship that I was ordered to be on. Apparently I was Wilhelm's sister or something ridiculously horrible like that… you know it kind of seems cool to me. I was going about in my pure black E.S. it was kind of like a mix between E.S. Zebulun and Dinah slimness. I still don't know how the hell I got it but it's pretty cool. It could hold two people in there, flying and weapons, but if it's just me I could fly and fire. I had speakers on the inside for my music, if I wanted to play any music and if I wanted it louder. Sometimes I feel spoiled. I had several years learning how to fly these damn things. Oh, did you want to know the name? It's called….Anima Fraudator, it means Soul Sealer. Well I think it means that. I named it that, I thought it sounded badass.

One thing I had was having some malfunction and I ended up being stuck in the Elsa. It was amusing actually. However what caught me off guard was that Rubedo- Jr. now was walking towards me with Shion and the others with him. I exited my E.S. and I watched as he stared at me in shock. "A-Ame, is that you?"

I grinned as I got on floor level and ran and embraced the little boy, well he always seems little to me because of his height. Plus I'm technically older than him, since I would be 34 or 35 now? I now knew what Nephilim meant about being here, Kind of. "Holy mother of….Rubedo is that you?"

He rubbed his neck nervously, or so I thought it was. "It's Gaignun Kukai Jr. But you can call be Jr. Oh! And Nigredo is-"I waved him off like I did in the past. "Let me guess. He is the one suggested to have the name? He is the Sr.?" I joked. Confusions hit them all except Jr. and me.

"Yeah, he is my adopted father," I started to laugh uncontrollably. "Oh-Oh. You're a 'son' of your brother. Oh my fucking shit! You haven't grown one bit that I noticed. You're so short! Hahahah. Oh my god sorry, ahh ah" I slapped my face and look over at his irritated expression. "Cute little kid, you're so cute" I sang skipping over to "Ma Peche" aka Momo stared at me. "Ame?"

_How did she know… ohh right Jr. said my name. _

"Yes?" I stared at her. "You and Jr. know each other?" I smirked, "Oh yes. Prior to this, I was a personal body guard of his pathetic father; which I don't know why but whatever. You are so kawaii!"

She blinked slowly, "Uh, t-thanks?" I grinned, I slowly stepped to her, pain leaped up on my legs then stopped at my chest. I was growling in pain, on the brink of screaming I was near too. Panic washed over their faces. "A-Ame! Are you alright?"

I narrowed my eyes at them, "Y-Y-"the pain begun again. "Yes!" I screamed out, I closed my eyes and held my head. MY arms felt as if they are on fire, "Mother fucker!" I let out another scream. I fell flat on the floor, the pain slowly subsided partially. It felt like strong sensations of hot strings running through my veins and out of my hands. As my head was on its side facing the two after I collapsed completely, I felt like I was now on fire. I watched as my skin let a deep crimson aura turn into red flames licking up my arms and it danced around me, not once destroying anything. I closed my eyes as the pain died and the fire was gone. I didn't know what happened.

"_What could it be?_" I wonder.

"Are you okay?" they nearly shout in worry. I got up shakily. "I felt my lips tug into a smirk. "Yes, why yes I am now" The sleep of my hair shined a little.

"You were on fire!"Jr. exclaimed worried. I frowned and crossed my arms, "Surprised me as well, you know. So how's it been for what… how long has it been?" He sweat dropped, or he would have if it was more of anime…. Whatever anymore!

"Has it been 13-15 years? Maybe more I think?" I questioned him. He nodded slowly. "Something like that" I bit my lip and glanced at the only two that did come down to greet me.

"What have you been doing since then?" He asked.

So I told him what has happened since the last time I seen him. After quite some time we were heading to see Gaignun. "Why? I won't wanna to speak" He shot me a look. "Stop being a child!" I gaped at him like a fish. I grimaced. "Fine" I grumbled.

We stopped walking and why yes we were at the Gaignun Kukai Foundation. Right now we were in front of his office. Then we heard singing and some rock music behind the doors, Jr. and I exchanged confused looks. After a few seconds, I gasped lightly. "She's Nirvana" by Xandria played. How does this woman know of the song?

'Who-what-why-how….what the hell!' I opened the door and stepped in, mentally panicking. Jr. followed behind me. On a screen was a concert of a live feed with the band name "Tainted Rose' in Victorian calligraphy across the top. A young girl of about 15, maybe, has been singing the song. She has very bright blonde hair and red eyes, tan skin and a pip girl on her right arm and dressed in a black Chinese silk cheongsam dress. _'Weird, very fucking weird'_ I thought irritated.

What has shocked me more was Gaignun was watching the concert? He looked a little spaced out though. Huh somebody must of spiked his drink or… no let's not think that. The thing that pissed me off was that his eyes have a more edge to it and a smirk barely pinning to his lips.

'Oh fuck, not now! Too early' I held my breath, my heart beat hammering in my chest, I was actually kind of terrified right now. What made my skin crawl were his eyes moved to Jr. and then slowly up my body to my eyes, amusement embedded in his blue orbs; then it faded and its calm look was replaced. _'oh yay, Gaignun's back!' _I was pleased.

"Jr. and Ame; It's good to see you again… What was I just doing now…" he held his head and then shook it off. "I need more sleep" he murmured to himself. I smacked my forehead. "haha"

I rolled my eyes and said. "Watching this concert, she has that look" Jr. looked at the singer. Then she began to sing "Fight like a Girl" by Emilie Autumn. I then noticed the look she had; it looked just like a pissed off Yuriev, it was dark, devious and perhaps evil. Though I noticed it had my kind of …oh no he better not took my dna and infused it with his. _That bastard!_

"Oh are you kidding me?" I groaned. They glanced at me in disbelief. "Her look, who the hell is she!" Jr. growled.

"Jr, her name is Mira Albine Latana" I turned quickly to see Momo walk over to us three… err 4 if you include the little hideaway in Gaignun. I didn't even notice Momo walk in. What for though? Weird if I must say.

"How do you know that?"We asked curiously. She smiled, "I ran into her once, she is a nice girl" I rubbed my neck. Confusion was once more entering in my soul; I didn't even know why this craziness is happening. And I did want to get to the bottom of this but nobody happened to even know. This makes me want to go psycho and murder…. You know forget that nonsense. It doesn't make me better. Well maybe after listening to Psycho by Puddle of Mudd makes me feel better. "Um, okay then" I muttered.

"Yeah" I crossed my arms; a frown on my lips once more.

Mira's appearance was a shock to me because I have never seen her before in this universe. Ever. Literally.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own anything but my ocs.**

**I can make my character do anything I want. Whether its righteous or not. I can do anything I want to this story and make anything I want happen too. Though this story had originally been thought to be scrapped since it tends to have nostalgia for me. I could continue on if I deem it worthy. I also could, being stressed on that part, - follow the story line of all three games, but I may not, even though I really enjoy it quite well still.**

**AND I can make the characters say whatever I wish, to fit my story accordingly. Got it? I'm not being negative either, just being passive right now. Oh right, I do wish to include some things I think are well vital tothe story, and sometimes not vital. Happy reading~ :3**

* * *

_recap: Mira's appearance was a shock to me because I have never seen her before in this universe. Ever. Literally._

* * *

Not one thought passed through passed through Ame's head. She couldn't actually believed what she had witnessed before her eyes. Everything that she thought could happen, did of course but this however wasn't a thought that once crossed her mind.

"What...the...fuck" all she could muster from her tight red lips, her eyes were unwavering from the screen. The three turn their attention to her, "Are you okay, Ame?"

She took a step back from them. "I am fine. Now if you don't mind... I'm going to just go," she left as fast as she can. For somebody of her age, that's considered to be in her 30s mentally and physically a young adult. As much as we all guess, she can be considered a not mature, but that can be misleading; She can be of course mature if she's having one of those days, after all she has two sides to her like two sides of a the same coin.

"What is this madness? Why the hell is that...that GIRL in this...how the hell...why?!" she slid down against the wall of a bakery. "I cannot simply believe...well I can believe, but why the heck did this happen?" Ame clamped her hands together and held them against her chest.

"Ame," said a calm voice. Her head whipped around only to come to see nobody around. She blew out air heavily, "What is with me?" She said, tilting her head up to the artificial sky; Hearing nothing but incoherent far off chatter, she rubbed her neck as she's standing up. "Great, eventually somebody would go and investigate where I went...probably not. I rather be alone right now"

As people went by, Ame backed up against the wall while watching a family go by. _'I missed out on that back home. I had it great...well except I had no job at the time and waiting for a interview. I had a nice boyfriend, real sweet at times...but then this happened. I hated how I just disappeared. Though my brother hates him... Gosh I miss my loved ones...'  
_

* * *

**(Ame's POV):**

Sooner than I had thought, I witnessed Jr. and Momo, including his friends have searched around calling out my name. I couldn't fathom how they would do this, it makes me quite uncomfortable to have them go look for me. I'm quite unused too it, if you're curious and obliged to ask. I was quite a loner in a few years of my...well I won't lie, I been a loner after I was 10, where I went through being bullied aka a victim, to a bully, to a innocent bystander to one that actually stands up to the bully. I have been sick of this shit that people do to each other, despite that little deceiving demon that's in my head, locked behind a cage. Heck, I believe everybody has that little inner voice that tells them to do things, but cannot hear them or don't even trust or listen to that voice. I'm smart enough to not even tell anybody about that, if I did I would most likely end up in some asylum, locked in a padded cell with a straight jacket.

I stood up with wobbly legs, my pulse beating in my chest rapidly; I didn't like when people worry about me, it makes me feel weak and useless. I growled and stepped towards them and whistled lowly, gaining their attention causing them to head for me.

_'Uh oh...by the looks of Jr. will get an earful, and I'm older than him, and yet-ugh' _I counted down from three, waiting for that exact moment where I will hear him complain. I'm starting to feel like I'm some naive teenager again, despite my physical aspect I didn't necessarily age accordingly like everybody minus the ones that don't age...which I'm not going to start off with writing it all down.

* * *

**(3rd person):**

"Ame! You ran off , why the hell would you do that..." Jr. paused as he stared at Ame, she had a look of fear hidden behind her eyes. "Are you alright?"

Ame let out a scoff, her eyes that were full of fear had disappeared and replaced with annoyance. "Why yes I am, anyways Jr., I just needed air to think, nothing other than that. But promise me something," she took a breath and waited for an answer. "What is it?" Good like Rub-Jr. asking before agreeing completely. _  
_

She rubbed her hands together and blew out a deep breath. "Promise me that if I ever do something that will make you hate me, please don't ever hate me because of it" He looked at her confused, _'what the hell is she even taking about? What will make me hate her?'_

"Yeah, I promise I won't hate you" He said, rubbing his neck. Momo was watching her and titled her head. He did forget to mention who the others are, even though I do know them.

Later in the day, Ame was leaning against her bed on board the Durandal and scratched her chin in though. Though her mech is recharging and she was resting, she did ponder on to who Mira was and why the hell she did show up other than looking like _HIM_ and her own appearance, so that made her want to kick his ass to the moon and back, though she didn't want to injure Gaignun.

"well, shit. This isn't something I would want to-well fuck, what should I do- wonder where the hell Momo is now? Great I have to go find her and so forth... darn" she murmured and stood up from her bed and wandered over to her outfit and changed into it; A stylish white taffeta dress with black lace details and frills, both the front and back are hiked the outer skirt and black underskirt and rear lace fastening with a 5" modesty panel in the rear; The red corset section is boned for a sleek fit, and an black Victorian buckle strap calf boots; lastly white and red lace gloves with a black ribbon on it with a pearl in the middle, hi voltage toric generator that she mysteriously received from some secret society she never heard of and she joined their mailing list and did go to a few meetings they had a few months back.

"well, damn. I like it" She whistled and crossed her arms and grinned, mostly to herself, due to nobody being in here. A knock on the door which made her run over there and had the door open, she stares at Shion who did stand in front of her calmly. "Ame, there's something we need to talk about" She said, walking inside and causing Ame to back away. "What is it?" Ame asked, twiddling her fingers and raises a brow slowly.

"Here." She passed her a envelope and she stare down at it in annoyance, "What is this madness?" she whispered and her fingers brush across the big bright V seal on the envelope, she opens the envelope and pull out a letter with the Vector sign on it. She glances up at Shion, "What is it you need to speak about?" She said.

Shion looks at her and said evenly, "There's something suspicious about you, that you aren't telling us" A wave of dread washed over Ame, she chewed on the inside of her cheek and hung her head, _'shit, there's n...oh there is a way out of this' _She titled her head and murmured, "What do you mean by that?"

Shion's eye twitched. "Ame, I had somebody search through files and you never came up, no records whatsoever was found, not in Vector, not anywhere!" she said, "You're like a ghost, like you ever existed!"

Ame closed her eyes and leans against the wall calmly. "You don't understand, I prefer to stay that way. Sure I exist, yet where did you look? Other than what you told me, not that easily either. I would suggest that you please don't go looking for things you wouldn't understand or would like to know, so please leave me" She said, anger was disguised by her fake facade of calm ease. Shion left the room and did not make a noise, if she did then Ame would not have heard it.

Ame read the letter slowly, taking in every little bit of information on it. She begins to smirk and her white teeth glistening from the bright neon lights she had in her room, including the computer monitor. "This is bloody amusing, and surely will help me. I should make a call and express my gratitude? Perhaps it would benefit me humbly? Or shall it not... hmmm"

* * *

**~~~~~~(Ame's POV):**

I knew what it was about, completely and thoroughly, yet one thing bugged me was how and why did she even want to search about me, it was quite snoopy and annoying, even more deceiving is those clingy ex's, now moving on from that topic; I am wondering why would she come here and deliver it? I bet it was due to the fact that I ignore messages and calls from people, so perhaps that is why I received this plain letter. What am I going to spend my quality time answering people? Not necessarily knowing is my answer.

I was once leaning against my bed and staring at the ceiling which the letter had caused much tedious sickening boredom lurk in my very existence. I didn't care much how I was supposed to be here at so and so time and when too. It's just nothing but a load of bull and it takes time away from other things I was doing. Hell, I had the feeling that Momo will go missing soon and we all have to go find her, only to witness that Albedo had kidnapped her and thus having us rescue her and that poor girl sacrifices her to save us... Well maybe I can do something about that? I'll try the best that I can though. I don't like seeing characters-people I get attached too, just die off so soon without much effort to try to help. So maybe I can do something about that?

Y'know, the thing that made me most furious was that dear Momo had been kidnapped and we're all the way off to retrieve her. Kind of funny that this world has some lovely bits from the Movie, which just portrayed the first game. In my opinion they should of made the movie of the second and third game? Heck, maybe if I could was make books about living in my time? That would stir up some controversy, Right? People would be very...well different to it. I couldn't particularly predict what they will say and/or do, but I could say it would most likely be confusion or interest. Who knows yet.

Anyways we fought our way to her. Of course everybody that was in the group was like in the movie except for the fact that I was here. I known that it would be one hell of a fight for me and well, I did hope what will happen will not result in me dying off and I won't actually succeed in anything. Wait, why would I die? I need to stop thinking so pessimistically.

We succeeded in entering where Momo is at. She was against a wall and Jr. approached her, "Momo!" he tried shaking her awake, only to have her look up at us blankly. I bit my lip and let out a sigh. I wasn't going to interfere with his dialogue. "Momo, are you alright?"

There was no response. I closed my eyes and hung my head, "damn it" I whispered to myself. I didn't really understood why I was so emotional right now. I haven't been before and hopefully I won't this time either.

"Don't tell me...we're too late?" Jr. said, silence followed until he continue on. "Damn...that bastard!He's taken her consciousness. I'm to make him pay for this!" He stood up angrily. "Hold on, Momo! I'll make you whole again!"

I chewed on the inside of my lip and backed up, feeling like an outsider. I watch as Shion approach Momo and kneel down with concern written on her face. "Jr.! What happened Momo?" she asked her, grabbing her hands softly and holding them.

I glanced around the room and then focused on the two. Jr. answered her question, "That monster Albedo's gone and reversed the spiritual link..." he said with so much shock, I could hear and feel it. Hmm, weird if I must say.

"Reversed the spiritual link?" Ziggy said, creating Jr.'s attention on him.  
"It's the opposite of what Gaignun and I do when we communicate telepathically. But by seizing someone's consciousness, you can delve deep inside the other person's mind and drag out whatever memories you feel like taking." Jr. said.

I wouldn't mind having that power, literally. It would make me erase some of my ex friends memories I rather have them not remember and I would be happy. "Sweet" I murmured, gaining the others attention.

"You can't be serious, Ame. He took her consciousness and you're thinking its cool?!" Shion scolded me, anger built up in her eyes and it made me frown. "What, it sounds like a lovely addition to add to powers!" I grumbled, she sent me a glare.

Shion continued on her sentence, "That means Momo's mind is..." Shion pulled her up as she got up.

"Yeah..." we all said, except for me. I wanted to not say anything now, since I had this nagging feeling at the back of my head, that something would most likely happen to me. Well let's hope not, okay? "It's best for you all to go back. I'll handle this on my own" Jr. said, storming away from us.

"Hell no!" I growled, "I'm coming with, little boy!" and Chaos turned to him, "Yeah, it's too dangerous to go alone"

I smirked and held my hands behind my back briefly, "It appears we all want to go, right?" I looked at the others and they nod in agreement. "See, what are friends for right?" I mentally screamed at myself, I can be so bipolar at times. My moods can switch too damn much and it tends to cause me some issues.

Jr., looked at us,"sorry. This is between me and him., all right?" he can be so stubborn.

I growled mentally and clenched my fists, can't he just let us go? Well, I'm going whether he agrees or not. "But still..." Momo approached him, making me go wide eye because I surprisingly forgot how this went afterwards. "Momo, you...wanna come with me?" he asked.

She inclined her head. "I'm going, too." Shion stepped forward, "Shion..."

My eye twitched, didn't we just agree to go? What the hell is with this madness? If I wanted madness, I could just stay around Albedo or just go hop into Alice Madness or something. Jeez, can I just slam my head against a pole thousands of times? Or just slid down a slide with razors into a pool of alcohol already?

**~~~FF~~~~~~~:**

We worked are way up the damn humongous place. I didn't even feel like mentioning the name, since its would cause my brain to exploded, metaphorically of course. We had to go through so many things it just made me want to go mad and just blow the whole damn place up. Of course, I had to show the way, saying "Ohh I know the way, its called... epic powers or just a nagging feeling of doom" of course they probably were dumbfounded.

What made me groan was that we had to take down this annoying ass monster-creature thing, that looks like a mermit thing. You know, I'm not going to even bother with the name. I had a weapon that looked pretty particular to a laser rifle.

"Well fuck" I muttered as we had to make our way more to where he is located at. "About damn time" I was sick of getting stalled with the annoying creatures to fight, as well as the people too. Annoyance in the fine details. There was Albedo in the fine flesh, not a hundred feet from us. He analyzed us, one by one slowly, lastly stopping at me. I lazily waved, "Albby!" Something flashed through his eyes and slowly opened his mouth but shut it was Jr., said angrily "Albedo!" One thing made me wonder, how the hell did Momo end up again with him? Weiiiiird.

"YOUUU... Please spare me from any trite line like, "You're still alive?" Life and death are merely empty words lacking any power over me. By the way... did you ever bother telling the girl? Does she know that we're monsters, you and I?"

I frowned and backed away a few feet, feeling kind of sad that he did not say hello. I rubbed my neck and looked down. "Don't think I forgot about you, Ame. It seems that you haven't changed one bit"

My eyes raised up, both Jr., and I said at the same time, "Momo?!" I couldn't help it, it just flew struck through me, we didn't have the real Momo, our Momo is on Albedo's lap. I watched as the 'fake' Momo walk up behind Jr., and placed her hands around his neck and lift him up. Albedo laughed a bit. "I want the me that's inside you..."

"M...Momo...?" The fake appearance of Momo had disappeared, only to be replaced with the Kirschwasser. The other gasped in shock, of course the others didn't notice, but sure did Albedo did take notice of that. "That's not her" Ziggy said.

I smacked my forehead and muttered, "Yeah, it is obviously not her. Its...a... hmmm what fits her? A Kirschwasser? How about that?" I said out loud. The others head's turned to me, disbelief apparent across their face, but surely not Albedo's, he just laughed. "See Rubedo, Ame knows who she is" I bit my lip and groaned mentally, damn it all. "Free from the bonds of flesh... A pure consciousness has no true form. All that exists is the longing for reality" Jr. broke free by releasing some of his power and, "Get off me!" the Kirschwasser flew back on to the ground; I liked that little girl, I didn't care because she's not Momo, she deserved to live. Momo has the right to live, why wouldn't she? So I ponder how I can rescue her? It's making me get irritated.

"Did you see that, ma péche...? You're witness to his true nature right now, a consciousness desperately struggling to stay alive. Such a pitiful sight. This is unseemly, Rubedo" Albedo said, looking up at Jr.

"Jr.." Momo murmured. Albedo placed his hand on her head and accessed his powers. "Albedo! Get your stickin' hands off of her!" Jr. shouted. "Or else I'll..." he pointed his gun at him, Albedo stopped and looked over at his brother. "Hmmm? You'll do something...if I...do this?" Albedo placed his hand back on Momo.

"You mother...!" Jr. shouted again. I raised my eye brow, and thought: _'well damn' _Jr. hit the trigger and the bullet hit him, "What the pain...so sweet...so alive! Pain is such a vital part of realizing one's existence. Try to remember Rubedo. What its takes...what you must do...Or...have you lived in peace for so long that you've completely forgotten?" Albedo said.

Jr. pointed his gun at him, aiming to shoot. "I don't give a damn about what you have to say! Just give her back!"

When Albedo said, "I don't think so" I sang along to that word, stirring up some issues from Shion when she glared at me. I pouted and looked away, "mean"  
I didn't hear the rest of what Albedo said, but I did take notice as Jr. did grip harder on his gun and Albedo continued with his awesome powers. "Shut up!" Jr. yelled at him. "I don't need some freak contaminated by U-DO to tell me..."

"Jr...?!" Shion expressed her concern. Albedo lifted his head up when he was was leaning forward a little. "Contaminated? Not quite. More like...evolved. I experienced but a fragment of my true power that day. The waves that inundated my body are now a part of me! I've reached a higher stage of existence compared incomplete to you incomplete mortals." I let out a quiet sigh, which is very possible just don't make a noise. See it's easy! Poor Albedo, he didn't know what I did have similar power like he does, minus the consciousness part. I can't die or age, so that's a bonus... I think. Plus, I wonder if he knows about Mira? Or about my powers? Or anything like that? Hmmm it's a good question, as I think about it.


End file.
